Treading Carefully
by fumseck666
Summary: Sam essaye d'avoir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu : Jack O'neill. Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Episode Tag : "Threads". One-shot. S/J


**Disclaimer** : La série Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartient pas. Cette série a été créée par Jonathan Glassner et Brad Wright d'après le film Stargate (1994) de Roland Emmerich.

 **Auteur** : Fumseck666

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Sam/Jack

 **Post-Episode ** : Threads (8x18)

 **Synopsis ** : Canon-friendly!fic. Sam essaye d'avoir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu : Jack O'neill. Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait crue.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai toujours pensé que pour être un vrai S/J _shipper,_ il fallait avoir écrit une fic sur : _Threads_ , _Divide and Conquer_ ou _Beneath the Surface._ C'est fait. Soyez gentils, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit sur Stargate SG-1.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle tentait de mettre des mots sur sa relation avec son supérieur, Sam n'était pas avare de termes. Compliqué était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Douloureux et impossible suivaient inévitablement.

Depuis ses fiançailles avec Pete, leur relation s'était dégradée. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue professionnel, ils n'en avaient rien laissé paraître. Après tout, ils avaient réussi à continuer à travailler ensemble après Edora, après le test Za'tarc, après la mort de Daniel. Mais pour ceux qui les connaissaient bien comme Daniel et Teal'c, le changement était immanquable. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer le Général. C'était de sa faute à elle. Elle avait changé les règles du jeu. Elle avait décidé d'avoir une relation sérieuse, piétinant ainsi leur accord silencieux. Celui qui disait que lorsque les Goa'ulds seraient vaincus, ce serait leur chance.

Naïvement, elle avait cru que par la force de sa volonté, elle pourrait passer à autre chose. L'oublier. Comment aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle le voyait tous les jours ? Qu'il était celui qui la retrouvait lorsqu'elle était perdue. Celui qui la consolait lorsqu'elle s'effondrait. Malgré sa détermination à avancer, Sam n'avait trompé personne. Même pas Pete.

Pete était loin d'être idiot, contrairement à l'impression qu'il donnait. Il l'avait percé à jour, peut-être même depuis le début. Mais il était resté jusqu'à qu'elle ait le courage de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, aurait dit son père.

De tous, il avait été le seul à dire ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas une démonstration de courage étant donné qu'il était mourant mais il n'était pas tourné autour du pot.

 _"Ne laisse pas un règlement gâcher ta vie."_ avait-il dit.

Trop tard, avait-elle pensé, en voyant la belle et jeune agent de la CIA, Kerry Johnson avec son Général.

Lui avait dû supporter pendant des mois de la savoir avec un autre homme. Les rôles renversés, elle avait été verte de jalousie en les découvrant tous les deux. Une douleur que seule Jack O'neill était capable d'évoquer en elle l'avait saisi. Il était passé à autre chose. Comme elle.

Pourtant, dans les derniers instants de son père, c'était lui qui avait été à ses côtés. Non pas Pete. Ni Daniel. Ni Teal'c.

Seulement le Général O'neill.

Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se remémora avec une tristesse teintée de joie leur brève conversation.

 _"Je vous remercie."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Parce que vous êtes là quand j'en ai besoin."_

 _"Je serai toujours là."_

Ces quelques mots murmurés sur le ton de l'évidence avait résonné en elle comme une promesse. Son _je serai toujours là_ avait eu des accents de solennité semblable à un _je le veux_.

Puis son père l'avait demandé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait arrêté de se voiler la face.

Les jours suivants la mort de son père, le Général fut son roc. A chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, il apparaissait mystérieusement. Pour lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, une oreille attentive ou tout simplement le confort de son étreinte.

Lui apprendre qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles se fit aussi naturellement que lui parler de Pete dans cet ascenseur, un an plus tôt. Il n'y eu aucun soupir soulagé, aucune déclaration avortée. Parce que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou dans la vie, ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils sentaient que quelque chose avait changé. Ou peut-être que tout avait changé. Sauf une chose.

Leur obstacle originel : le règlement.

Si elle mettait son plan à exécution, ce ne serait plus un problème.

* * *

Retrouver Daniel lui remonta considérablement le moral. Il fut triste en apprenant la mort de son père, davantage encore de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Elle le remercia, lui disant à quel point le retrouver était un soulagement.

Daniel étant Daniel, il mit les pieds dans le plat à peine le débriefing terminé. D'un ton concerné, il l'enjoignit à rentrer à la maison pour passer du temps avec Pete. Sam, acculée, le mit au courant de la fin de ses fiançailles. Daniel laissa échapper un "oh" de surprise, dardant son regard vers Jack puis détourna la conversation. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils parlèrent de Pete.

Bien qu'embarrassée, elle ne manqua pas le regard chaud du Général sur elle, si différent de l'indifférence rembrunie à laquelle il l'avait habituée ces derniers mois. Elle lui sourit.

Daniel, qui n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, leur proposa d'aller boire un verre. Elle le fixa, les yeux plissés. Ne voyait-il pas que le seul verre qu'elle avait envie de boire lui était servi sur le canapé du Général ?

Le Général accepta immédiatement, incitant Sam et Teal'c à l'imiter. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar tranquille, riant du passé et évitant tout ce qui concernait l'avenir. Sam n'était pas dupe. Teal'c avait déjà un pied de l'autre côté de la galaxie pour aider les Jaffas à s'habituer à la liberté et à former un gouvernement démocratique. Daniel faisait campagne depuis des mois pour partir sur Atlantis et cette fois-ci, plus rien ne le retenait.

Les Goa'ulds n'étaient plus, les Jaffas étaient libres.

SG-1 était terminé.

Ce qui rendait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire moins difficile. Les formulaires de transfert étaient dans un tiroir de son labo, n'attendant plus que la signature de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il lui fallait juste prendre son courage à deux mains.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils étaient dans ce bar depuis plus d'une heure, Jack, Sam et Daniel ayant descendu plusieurs bouteilles de bières chacun, lorsque Jack essaya à nouveau de les inviter dans son chalet. Teal'c tourna la tête vers le comptoir, comme s'il pouvait les persuader qu'il n'avait pas entendu le Général. Daniel, lui, n'avait pas entendu la question. Il était complètement ivre depuis une demi-heure. Mais Sam ne chercha pas d'excuses.

"Je suis partante."

Le sourcil de Teal'c atteignit des sommets. Le Général la fixa. Il ne semblait pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être, la confortant dans ses actions. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est's passe ?" hoqueta Daniel, affalé sur la table.

"O'neill nous a invité dans son chalet, le Colonel Carter a dit oui."

Daniel se releva vivement.

"Jack, c'est brillant ! On devrait tous y aller."

Sam le fixa, incrédule. Il devait faire exprès de faire échouer tous ses plans.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, Jack. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble, tous les quatre. Ces derniers mois ont été rudes..."

"On peut dire ça comme ça." dit Jack.

"Ce serait bien de se retrouver avant de... prendre des chemins différents." termina t-il.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la table.

"Je serai ravi de retourner dans votre chalet, O'neill." mentit le Jaffa, avec aplomb.

"Vous êtes tous les bienvenus."

* * *

Après les funérailles de son père, les quatre amis se mirent en route. Le trajet vers le Minnesota se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Les chamailleries de Jack et Daniel, drôles au début, agacèrent rapidement Teal'c. Sam souriait de temps à autre mais participait peu aux conversations. Elle réfléchissait. Ses amis ne l'embêtèrent pas, jugeant qu'elle avait droit à un peu d'introspection après les épreuves qu'elle avait traversée.

Une fois arrivés, Jack leur fit faire un tour du propriétaire et leur attribua une chambre. Sam eut droit à la chambre de Jack, ce qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Daniel et Teal'c partageraient la chambre d'ami tandis que Jack dormirait sur le canapé.

"Demain on va pêcher, les enfants !"

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard.

"Hé, j'ai vu ça. Nous sommes dans un chalet, près d'un étang. Pêcher est la seule activité dans les environs."

"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de poisson dans votre étang." dit Daniel.

"Là n'est pas la question, Danny-boy. Pêcher. Demain."

L'archéologue roula des yeux mais accepta.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Sam était incapable de fermer l'œil. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des doutes, des récriminations et les derniers mots de son père hantaient son esprit, accompagné du visage du Général O'neill.

Plus elle attendait, plus son courage s'amenuisait.

Que faire s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle ? Pourrait-elle le supporter alors qu'elle s'était enfin avouer qu'il était le seul homme pour elle ?

Agitée, elle repoussa sa couette et se leva. Attrapant sa veste au passage, elle sortit de la chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa le couloir, descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison en bois.

Elle s'assit sur les marches.

Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée au point de départ. Après le Prométhée... Sur le Prométhée. La question était toujours la même : il y avait-il la moindre chance entre elle et Jack ?

Seraient-ils toujours confrontés à ces sempiternels choix : le devoir ou l'amour ? La peur ou la foi ?

Elle pensait avoir résolu ce dilemme. Elle choisissait l'amour. Bien sûr, elle était fière de sa carrière, fière de ses accomplissements. Après tout, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait exploser une étoile ? Mais les feuilles de chêne en argent sur ses épaules ne réchaufferaient jamais son lit tous les soirs. Son père lui avait appris que l'amour et la carrière n'étaient pas mutuellement exclusifs. Et si cela impliquaient quelques sacrifices, elle était enfin prête à les faire.

Derrière elle, le bois craqua. Elle baissa la tête, souriante.

"Ne me jugez pas. Je suis coincé derrière un bureau depuis presque un an."

Il s'assit près d'elle, à une distance respectable. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent l'horizon dans un silence confortable.

"Insomnie ?" demanda t-il au bout d'un long moment.

"Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon cerveau sur pause. Je tergiverse sur une question, je cherche des solutions, je calcule les probabilités que ça échoue..."

"C'est ce que vous faites de mieux, non ? La galaxie toute entière vous en est reconnaissante."

Elle se tourna vers lui, scrutant son visage. Il affichait cette expression décontractée, celle qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. C'était celle qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle depuis Pete. L'expression " _on est amis mais je ne veux pas entendre un mot sur votre vie privée_ ".

Elle soupira tristement. Elle avait espéré qu'ils avaient dépassés ce stade. S'était-elle bercée d'illusions ? Avait-elle imaginée l'intimité de leur étreinte, quelques minutes avant la mort de son père ? Non, elle refusait d'accepter cela. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée à son propos.

Sous le poids de son regard, Jack tourna la tête vers elle.

"Carter..." dit-il, en laissant traîner son nom.

"Je vais faire une demande de transfert." lâcha t-elle, sans avertissement.

Jack s'immobilisa.

"Écoutez, dit-il, je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles mais pas de décisions hâtives. Prenez des vacances. Aller voir des amis. Ne gâchez pas la meilleure chose qui vous soit jamais arrivée sur un coup de tête."

"La meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée." répéta Sam.

"Bien sûr ! Vous rêviez d'aller dans l'espace. La Porte des Étoiles vous a permis de réaliser votre rêve, mieux que la NASA ne l'aurait fait."

"C'est vrai." concéda Sam, songeuse.

Ils se turent.

"Hammond prend sa retraite." lui révéla Jack, tout à coup.

Sam sourit.

"Je sais. Il m'a appris la nouvelle, après l'enterrement. Il l'a bien méritée."

"Il m'a proposé le poste."

La respiration de Sam resta coincée dans sa gorge.

"Diriger le Homeworld Command ?"dit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

"Yep."

"Vous ne pouvez pas !" s'exclama t-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça à haute voix.

"On doute de mes capacités, Carter ?"

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais elle voyait bien qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle en était désolée.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner, monsieur. On a besoin de vous. Et puis, vous adorez le projet Porte des Étoiles. Vous adorez passer la Porte."

"C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai souvent l'occasion de la passer avec ce job."

Il regarda droit devant lui, puis reprit.

"J'essaie de me dire que je ne fais pas de différence entre mes hommes. Que je ne traite pas SG-1 différemment. Mais la vérité c'est que, oui, je vous traite différemment. J'ai laissé mes émotions guider mes décisions en pleine guerre contre les Réplicateurs parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sacrifier Teal'c."

"Mais on a gagné." murmura Sam.

"Pas grâce à mes talents de leader."

Elle l'observa silencieusement. En temps normal, elle était la première à le défendre mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ici.

"Il y a une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kerry. Ça ne pouvait être que Kerry. Elle sentit son cœur se briser.

"L'armée a longtemps été tout ce que j'ai. Il est temps que ça change."

Il avait l'air déterminé. Sam comprit qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. C'était trop tard pour eux, maintenant. Elle avait trop attendu. Il était passé à autre chose, avec plus de succès qu'elle.

"Je suis contente pour vous." le félicita t-elle, d'un air peiné.

Jack tourna la tête. Il dut lire quelque chose sur son visage car il se mit à rire.

"Non. _Non_. Croyez-moi, Kerry a déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot avant de partir."

Sam était perdue.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda t-elle, avec hésitation.

"Elle m'a demandé pourquoi nous n'étions pas ensemble."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Mais vous étiez ensemble."

"Pas elle et moi. _Vous_ et moi."

Il se tourna complètement vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Son cœur s'accéléra.

"Pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble, Carter ?"

* * *

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
